Earth Alliance Crew Shuttle
The Earth Alliance Crew Shuttle is utilized by nearly every Earth Alliance and Earthforce ship or outpost. It is versatile, simple and effective but incapable of entering a planetary atmosphere. Variants Psi Corps variant A larger variant of shuttle used by the Psi Corps capable of mounting up to four modified Starfury fighters underneath the main hull. Epiphanies Appearances * "Epiphanies" * "Strange Relations" * "The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father" Salvage One Skydancer Known Ships * Copernicus: In 2258, the Copernicus arrived at Babylon 5 during a particularly busy time due to a worker's strike.By Any Means Necessary * Dyson: In 2260, the Dyson arrived at Babylon 5 as the vessel to dock with the station that day. A group of Vindrizi and their hosts were passengers on the vessel. When the Dyson departed the station, Duncan booked passage on the vessel.Exogenesis * Newton: In 2262, the Newton was cleared to launch from Babylon 5.Learning Curve *'Shuttle 1': Shuttle 1 was the callsign of a Crew Shuttle assigned to Babylon 5. In 2258, the Shuttle 1 was piloted by Commander Jeffrey Sinclair during the evacuation of Babylon 4's skeleton crew. Chief Michael Garibaldi was his co-pilot. The shuttle was one of the last to leave Babylon 4 before the station disappeared, again.Babylon Squared :In 2260, the Shuttle 1 brought Captain John Sheridan, Commander Susan Ivanova, and Marcus Cole to the ''White Star''. The shuttle returned after the mission to Zagros VII.Matters of Honor The shuttle ferried passengers to the station from the ''Asimov''.A Late Delivery from Avalon The shuttle brought Ivanova and Ambassador Delenn to the ''White Star''. :In 2261, the shuttle led a rescue effort for Michael Garibaldi, who was being held on a Psi Corps transport. The shuttle was piloted by Zack Allan. The shuttle recovered a life pod holding Garibaldi.The Summoning In 2262, the shuttle brought President John Sheridan and Delenn to Babylon 5.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars *'Shuttle 2': Shuttle 2 was the callsign of a Crew Shuttle assigned to Babylon 5. In 2258, the Shuttle 2 was used during the evacuation of Babylon 4's skeleton crew. In 2259, the shuttle ferried passengers from an Earth Alliance vessel to Babylon 5. Elizabeth Sheridan was a passenger on the vessel.Revelations In 2260, the shuttle brought John Sheridan, Ambassador Sinclair, and Marcus Cole to the ''White Star''. *'Shuttle 3': Shuttle 3 was the callsign of a Crew Shuttle assigned to Babylon 5. In 2258, the Shuttle 3 was used during the evacuation of Babylon 4's skeleton crew in the first trip. *'Shuttle 7': Shuttle 7 was the call sign of a Crew Shuttle assigned to an Asimov class liner. In 2259, the shuttle ferried passengers from an liner to Babylon 5. Alfred Bester was a passenger on the vessel. Commander Susan Ivanova briefly considered destroying the vessel. A Race Through Dark Places *'Transport 11': Transport 11 was the callsign of a Crew Shuttle assigned to Babylon 5. In 2259, the shuttle was remotely piloted from Babylon 5 to test the Centauri Primus class battle cruiser that was blockading the station to see if they would fire on the vessel. The warship did not fire on the shuttle, and opened negotiations with the station. And Now For a Word Image:STG-19 Transport Variant.JPG|Transport Variant Image:Crew Shuttle, Green.jpg|A green crew shuttle Image:Dyson.jpg|Shuttle Dyson Image:Newton.jpg|Shuttle Newton Image:Shuttle 1 (STG-19).JPG|Shuttle 1 Image:Shuttle 2.JPG|Shuttle 2 Image:Cockpit of Shuttle 2.JPG|Cockpit of Shuttle 1 Image:Shuttle 2 Escape.JPG|Shuttle 2 leaving Babylon 4 Image:Shuttle 3.JPG|Shuttle 3 Image:Shuttle 7.JPG|Shuttle 7 Image:Transport 11.JPG|Transport 11 Image:Copernicus Shuttle.JPG|Copernicus See Also * ''Skydancer'' - Freighter customised as a surveyor References Category:Ship classes Category:Earth Alliance Ships Category:Earth Alliance ship classes